Injury
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA. Bumblebee gets injured, and soon both him and Blurr realized some deeper feelings for each other. Can and will they admit their feelings?


First of all, this idea was from **Invader Kathy Starsky**. She gave me an idea prompt that was 'Bee got injured and Blurr considered that now was the time to tell him he loved him'. I agreed and decided to do this fanfic. I think is turned out nicely!  
WARNING…IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH…THEN CLICK THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers Animated…never have…

* * *

It was his fault. It was his fault that Bumblebee was in here. It was all his fault. He could feel it in the glares from the others, regardless sometimes they weren't even glaring. But he knew they were, and they were at him.

The small yellow mech was resting on one of the repair berths in Ratchet's Med Bay. Machines were hooked up to him, keeping him alive. An Energon IV dripped in rhythmic pattern. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. DRIP. Every drip made him wince in pain. He stood in the doorway, waiting and watching to see if the condition would get any better. Up in till now, it hadn't.

"Blurr, you need to go get some recharge" said a voice of the medic, and he half-turned his helm to see the said medic walked down the hallway towards him.

"_Maybe-But-I-Want-To-Wait-For-Bumblebee-To-Wake-Up_!" the speedster said in his usual fast voice. Ratchet made it over towards him, then passed the blue mech and into the Med Bay. He walked over to Bumblebee and began to run scans on him. Blurr watched with intenstiy in his sky blue optics.

After the scans were completed, Ratchet let out a sigh of air, turned, and addressed Blurr, "Blurr, he's stable. Go get some recharge. It won't do you or Bumblebee any good if you don't." There was a pause, then Blurr quickly nodded his head. He began to walk down the hallway, but not in his usual fast pace. It was slow and dragging.

Thoughts whirled through his processor. Mainly what had happened to the yellow mech and something else. Something deep inside the blue mech that had begun to stir up. A deeper feeling for the yellow mech.

Blurr made it to his room and sighed. He shuttered his optics off and began to think back on what had happened.

—**Flashback**—

_Both Bumblebee and he had been on patrol together. It had been a seemingly boring and normal day for the Autobots, but Optimus had still sent them on patrol. Bumblebee had asked Blurr to a race, and of course he agreed._

_They were currently racing through the city and was exiting it down the long highway._

"_I'm winning!" Bumblebee yelled to his racing companion._

_Blurr chuckled and yelled back, "NotForLong!" The blue sports car accelerated, surpassing the yellow car. As he began to pull away, he laughed out again. "TooSlowBee!"_

_Bumblebee was about to yell back, when an incoming mission hit the highway space between them and sent both Autobots flying up and out of alt-mode. Blurr landed with a 'THUD' on his aft and shook his processor to try to gain some clarity. _

_He looked around and yelled, "Bumblebee!?" He jumped up when the bot didn't answer. "Bumblebee!"_

"_Are you looking for this worthless piece of scrap?" called a voice, and Blurr looked pass the impact site and saw where Bumblebee was and the speaker. It was Starscream, and he was holding the yellow mech by a servo. Bumblebee was unconscious at the moment. Blurr growled and couched low, getting ready to run. Starscream saw this and shook his helm. "No you don't, come any closer, and I'll blast him!" He held up a null ray and aimed it at Bumblebee's helm. Blurr slowly straightened back up but still growled._

"_WhatDoYouWantDecepticon?" Blurr hissed. Starscream chuckled, still not lowering the null ray._

"_What I want…to blast you two to bits!" the black and magenta Seeker yelled back and began to charge up the null ray. Blurr's optics widen in horror, and that was when his pedes sprung a life of their own. Time seemed to slow down as the blue speedster ran over and jumped up. The null ray went off as Blurr crashed into 'Bee's legs to drag him down. He heard the sound of laser against metal as he pulled the yellow mech down. Blurr held onto the mech as he crashed to the ground. He landed and rolled, and once he stopped rolling, he slowly pried Bumblebee off his chasis and gasped._

_A deep gash ran across the yellow mech's chasis. It ran over his spark chamber, to where Blurr could actually see some of its soft blue hue. Blurr's blue digit ran over the burn, and something inside of him flared and built up. It was anger, pure anger. It consumed his spark, and Blurr slowly stood up and turned to face Starscream. Rage burned in the speedster's optics. Starscream, for a split kilk, looked terrified at the look, but quickly regained his disgusted and twisted smirk._

_Blurr soon launched himself at the Seeker, letting out a loud war-cry. He slammed into the slightly larger Seeker and managed to kick the Decpticon back. It sent Starscream flying back, and the blue continued his attacked. He launched himself once more at the Seeker and began to pound, rip, and tear Starscream to bits. Finally, after the most of the beating, Starscream managed to throw Blurr back, transformed, and flew off. The blue spy panted, and the rage began to simmer away._

"_That –pant- WillTeachYa –pant- YaSlaggin'Decepticon."_

_He then turned and gasped. Blurr ran back over and knelt down to pick Bumblebee back up and hold him against his own chasis. The blue mech quickly sent a distress signal to the others and began to wait. Slowly and softly, Blurr ran the back of his digits along the sides of the yellow mech's faceplate._

"_I'mSorryYou'reHurtBee…I'mSorry…"_

_He then hugged the yellow mech close to him, not wanting to let go._

—**End of Flashback**—

Blurr then shuttered his optics back on and clicked the keypad to his door. The door hissed opened, and the blue speedster let air out of his vents before he walked in. The door hissed shut behind him, and he slowly made his way over to his berth. After sitting down, he dropped his helm into the palm of his servos.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you 'Bee…I'm sorry…"

He didn't speak fast when he was sad or hurt, it was the only time that he didn't. Right now, his spark twisted in pain of sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry…"

He lifted his helm out of his servos, Energon tears running down his face, and he stared at the blank wall.

_Primus…I promise, if Bumblebee survives this…I'll tell him…I'll tell him that I like him…more than just friends…_

He nodded and laid down on his back on the berth. Slowly, he slipped into recharge.

-**Dreaming**-

_He was standing on the beach of where the humans had called 'Lake Erie'. The water lapped against his pedes, and the blue mech stared out into the setting sun, which reflected off his armor._

"_Blurr…" came a voice from behind and little ways off from him. He turned his helm and saw a form fast approaching him. The mech had yellow armor and smiling brightly, brighter than the Sun. He smiled back._

"_Bumblebee…" Blurr called back, and when 'Bee was close enough, he stretched out his arms. Blurr did the same, and soon their bodies collided together in a hug. The hug, unfortunately or fortunately, sent both of them down onto the sand. Both began to laughing together. Then the yellow mech, still hugging him, lifted his helm up, and he then placed his forehead against Blurr's and stared deeply into the blue mech's optics._

"_Bumblebee…" Blurr began, a frown soon forming, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…I'm sorry you got hurt…can you forgive me?"_

_Bumblebee smiled and replied, "Blurr, you didn't do anything. It was Starscream, not you. So don't worry about it…" The little yellow mech then hugged the blue mech tighter, resting his head in the crocked of Blurr's neck. He whispered something to Blurr, but Blurr didn't hear it._

"_What 'Bee?" Blurr asked, and the yellow mech pulled his helm back and stared deeply into Blurr's optics._

"_I love you Blurr…have for a long time."_

_Blurr's optics widened in surprise, and his mouth gaped opened. Thoughts whirled in his processor._

"_Really? You do Bumblebee?" he asked. The yellow mech nodded and leaned closer. Blurr's blue optics widened, and 'Bee's lip plates brushed against his. "'Bee…" Blurr muttered, "I love you too." Then the blue speedster kissed the little yellow mech. The world around them soon faded, but the kiss continued on._

-**End of Dream**-

Slowly, his systems came back up, and he sat up. Blurr stretched out his servos, and his processor thought back on the dream.

"Bumblebee…" he muttered, then touched his lipplates. He could still feel the warm sensation on them from where dream 'Bee had kissed him. He exhaled and swung his legs around, and they hung off the side of the berth. After checking his internal chronometer and finding out it was 5000 hours in the morning, he let out an exhale of air and stood up.

Blurr decided he would go check up on Bumblebee, and if the yellow mech was awake, he would tell him.

He took in a deep inhale of air and began out of his room towards the Med Bay.

_A Little Later On…_

The yellow mech was sitting up on the repair berth, still with wires attached to him. A pout was written across his face, and he was 'huffing' every other minute. Ratchet soon came back in and glared at the yellow mech.

"Hush up Bumblebee, or you won't be able to move for the next couple of solar-cycles!" the medic replied. Bumblebee quickly shut up and glanced away.

"But, I'm bored Ratchet…" he replied, but that wasn't only one reason. The other was one he didn't want to tell the old medic.

He wanted to talk to Blurr and tell him something important. Something he should have told him sooner, but couldn't. He didn't want to ruin his friendship, but after the fight and a dream he had, he just couldn't deny the feelings.

He had a dream last night about him and Blurr on the beach. He had told the blue speedster his feelings and kissed him. Blurr had kissed him back, and the dream ended. Bumblebee assumed it was a sign from Primus.

_Primus…I swear…first thing I tell Blurr when I see him, will be that I like him…_

Then the yellow mech waited for Ratchet to finish up. He let out a 'huff', and Ratchet soon wacked him upside the helm. Bumblebee reached up and rubbed the back of his helm where he was hit at. He grumbled and kept quiet.

After the red and white medic had finished the scans, he un-plugged the wires from Bumblebee and walked out of the Med Bay main room and into his own room. Bumblebee was left alone for a little bit.

He exhaled a gush of air and stared deeply at the repaired gash across his chasis. Starscream's null ray had done a number on it, but he thanked Primus Blurr had been there and helped him out. Then he began to think about the blue mech.

_I wonder where is Blurr...if he is okay…probably since he ain't in here enduring Ratchet's wrath…_

Soon, footsteps echoed down the hallway and into the Med Bay. Bumblebee looked up, and soon, the said blue mech's form emerged in the doorway. The two mechs were soon locked in a staring matched, neither one moved or said anything. Then, in unison, they said each other's name.

"Blurr."

"Bumblebee."

A couple seconds passed, then the blue speedster finally walked into the room. He stopped at the foot of the berth, but they still were staring at each other. Then, Blurr spoke up first this time.

"'Bee, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry that Starscream did this to you" he said, voice cracking a bit. The thing that caught Bumblebee's attention wasn't the fact that the speedster was talking in a slow pace, but the Energon tears that had begun to fall. Blurr bowed his helm and muttered, "I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

Bumblebee's optics widened in surprise, and he sat there staring at the apologizing mech.

_He apologizing for something he didn't do…oh Blurr…_

"Blurr," the yellow mech began, which drew the blue mech's helm up, "come here for a second." There was a pause between the request before Blurr's actually did. He slowly walked over and bent down close to Bumblebee. He could feel his internal temperature rise, and cooling fans kick on from him being so close to the person that he liked.

Bumblebee then leaned close to the speedster audio receptor and whispered, "You don't have to apologize. You didn't do this…and Blurr…" The yellow mech pulled back and stared directly at Blurr. He then leaned in and whispered, "I like you a lot ya'know." Then his lipplates brushed up against Blurr's. Blurr was shocked for a second, before he finally kissed 'Bee back. They stayed together, kissing, for several more seconds, that was, in till, a loud cough surprise them.

They broke apart and saw Ratchet standing in the doorway between the Med Bay and his room.

"Get out if you are going to do that, youngling!" he ordered. Bumblebee looked at Blurr and smiled. Blurr looked back and did the same. The blue mech offered a servo for 'Bee, who accepted and eased off the repair berth. Then both of them headed out of the Med Bay, leaving Ratchet to shake his helm.

Once outside, Bumblebee pecked Blurr on the cheek and said, "Race ya to the Rec. Room!"

Blurr then kissed Bumblebee on the forehead and replied, "_You'reOn_!"

Then both mechs began to sprint down the hallway, glad to be alive and together.

* * *

Had to put Ratchet in there…thought it made it a tiny bit more humorous! Hoped you like it…and, if they seemed OOC for any reason at all, I'm sorry if it seemed that way!

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!


End file.
